Lingering Shadows
by Abeep
Summary: When a New Mutant must avenge his family honor, the Mutant X team ends up facing the fears and the burdens placed on them by their powers and personal feelings for each other. B/S J/E *Updated*
1. 1945

Title: **Lingering Shadows**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses.  
Feedback: Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Please let me know if this sounds good so far. I'm sorry my tenses are back and forth. I have an idea of what I'm going to do with this story, unlike my last one.

Chapter 1: 1945

                Looking up at the sky, Ryuko grabbed his two children and ran for the house. Above, in a once crystal blue-sky three loud, gray planes flew overhead one of which was large. Normally there were smaller planes, often found in groups no fewer than five. However, today was different. This day would be remembered for all time by every civilization as a horrible day full of two unbelievable catastrophic events. Hiroshima and Nagasaki would never be the same, and the rest of the world would never forget their pain. Ryuko held onto his children while waiting for his wife to join them under the heavy piece of wood they had positioned for days just like this; days when the nation of the United States sent bombers out over Japan, treating civilians and militants the same. Finally together, the Kinku family huddled tightly awaiting the noise, earth shakes, and inevitable screams that accompanied every attack.

                As the seconds passed by, the noise of the planes began to fade. Looking up at her husband in confusion, Lin held her children more tightly to her chest. As the noise of the planes became so distant you could barely hear them, a loud whistle began to fill the ears of every occupant of Hiroshima. Becoming so loud it was painful, the Kinku children held their hands over their ears. Greatly unnerved, Lin began crying only to shed tears with her children. The final fifteen seconds to dropping were automatic. At seventeen seconds past 8:15, the bomb bay doors opened and "Little Boy" plummeted free. At 1,800 ft, the barometric pressure device triggered the detonating mechanism. In a few mil1iseconds a brief flash had become an engulfing ball of light and destructive energy. With this release of apocalyptic power 75,000 people were killed and 48,000 buildings destroyed. Strategic air power reached a terrifying new level of destruction in the smoldering ashes of Hiroshima.

Only silence filled the scene, no screams were heard, no birds could be seen flying overhead, and no clear water could be found. The rice paddies of an older Japan were forever contaminated, and the only remnants of a population that could be discerned within the upcoming days consisted of a melted and charred people. Those that lived were the unfortunate ones, deformed and poverty stricken. This day the US did not separate civilian from military, innocent from guilty, child from adult. This day, all the occupants of Hiroshima and Nagasaki paid the price, all suffered as a result of being the poor bastards fated to live in a city the US considered a "good target to try and end a war."

                The Kinku family suffered greatly, as did most families of those two cities. Lin managed to walk away deformed, while her husband and youngest child were not so fortunate. Lin's oldest son, Yang, lived to later marry and have a child of his own. Choosing to stay in the town of his birth, Yang took a wife who had also suffered great heartache and pain on that infamous day. Together, both vowed to raise their family with the knowledge of that terrible day, refusing to let the sins of the almighty US be forgotten or forgiven. The day they had their son, a beautiful boy who possessed chi surprising in strength, joy filled them both. They knew that one day he would make them proud.

                As the years passed, the second generation of Kinku's realized that their precious boy was sick. No medical care currently available in Japan could help him. Concerned for the care of their son, Ryuko, they decided to move to the US to seek out better medical care. Once they arrived in the US, they immediately filed papers with the US government to seek compensation for the destruction of their city and the deaths of their family members. They made it clear the compensation was not sought out of petty malice, but indeed it was something vital to the continuation of their family. Having reached the ears of a nervous politician scared of the results if they carried their story to the media, the Senator immediately called an old school buddy and arranged for a quiet settlement.

After receiving a large amount of money to keep quiet, the Kinku's moved to Canada after receiving a lead on cutting edge genetic research. More than eager to add another willing participant, the new administrator of Genomax quickly added Ryuko to the list of children already in his hands. Understanding perfectly that no doctor with any common sense would work on a child with a history of unstable DNA due to the long reaching effects of an atomic bomb, the administrator quickly buried the child's family history so deep that the records would not be found until years later.

                Unclear as to what Genomax did to Ryuko, the Kinku's expressed only gratitude to the doctors for the miraculous cure of their son. As Ryuko aged, he began developing abilities that at first concerned his parents and then quickly made them even more proud. Raising him to understand the history of their people, the Kinku's decided to claim Ryuko as their avenger. On his sixteenth birthday, the child-man was officially given his birthright.

BIRTHDAY DINNER

                "Ryuko, you have done us proud." Bowing before his son, Yang was pleased to see the boy's hands tight against the sides of his upper legs as he bowed low and deep in respect to his father. _He has learned well, and one day, he will avenge us all and bring great honor to our family._ Looking at the dinner his wife had carefully prepared and placed on the table, Yang walked over and clasped his son on the shoulder. "Today is a good day, let us eat."

                Smiling a thin, tight smile, Ryuko maintained his staunch expression throughout the meal. His parents were jovial, pleased with the progress of his powers. Containing telepathic and illusionist abilities associated with a psionic, the danger of these abilities were unnerving, even to his parents. Able to read the minds of others and then project onto them unreal visions or attitudes, his cunning is unmatched. Yet for all that those powers afforded him, he favored his molecular abilities more. Ryuko has the abilities to propel himself with great force and velocity at an object or another person. He also is able to go impervious, making him quite dangerous to anyone in his way. Preferring one on one contact over mind games, Ryuko understood the benefits of both and so he agreed when his parents insisted he work to control and increase his psionic powers as well as his molecular ones.

                As his parents laughed and joked, Ryuko could not restrain another smile. Meals like this were rare, a table full of food and two faces full of smiles, making this a day he would forever remember. Tomorrow he would leave to continue his training on his own. Content to sit and eat quietly listening to all his parents shared, Ryuko silently etched every word and smile onto his soul. Looking up after a minute of silence, Ryuko saw the serious expression on his father's face and knew it was time.

                Standing up, Yang quickly motioned for his wife to leave the plates on the table as is. Everyone walked into the ancestral room, where statues represented Ryuko's grandparents and other relatives. Picking up an incense stick and lighting it, Yang waved the aromatic stick around three times before placing it in a container. Turning around, Yang slowly bowed deep in front of his son, showing him great honor. Standing behind her son, Yang's wife walked forward and stood beside her husband. Also, bowing in respect to her son, Ryuko's eyes flickered at the solemnity of the occasion. This would be his last night here, in his family home. Now, this very second, is his last breath as a child.

                "You have trained hard and learned well, my son. It is time for you to leave to complete your training. It is time for you to avenge your ancestors. Ryuko is no more, from this breath on you are no longer our son. You will forever more be Kage Musuko, avenger of the family Kinku." Yang and his wife bowed deeply before Kage, leaving him with all the honor and grace befit their family. After his once parents silently walked out, Kage gracefully sat down to sit cross-legged on the floor to meditate.

                Deep in meditation, Kage Musuko pondered the name his father had chosen. Kage means Shadow and Musuko means Son, Shadow Son. A good name, since he is indeed their Shadow Son. Always growing up overshadowed by the past evils wrought against his family, Kage understood what he had to do to break that cycle. He would avenge his family and reclaim his name. Deep in his heart, he not only knows but feels that if he does not succeed, he will never be able to come home.

                Kage Musuko spent all night deep in meditation, getting up only at the break of dawn to begin his quest.


	2. Caged Rage

Title: **Lingering Shadows**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses.  
Feedback: Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry this one is so short.

**Chapter 2: Caged Rage**

                "No! Focus, you must focus!" Walking over to the young man in front of him, Master Li slapped Kage Musuko across the face. "Never let your inner demons surface." Grunting, Master Li walked away in disgust. "That's it for today. We will continue tomorrow. Kage, you will never be ready until you can control your thoughts, emotions, and actions to conquer your enemy. Until then, you will never be your own master. " Bowing, Kage grimly watched his master leave the room. Shaking his head he slowly brought his hand up to his face, the stinging still present. Gathering his gear, Kage left the training room. Walking mindlessly, Kage found himself in front of his usual spot in the gardens. Vast and beautiful, the gardens of the dojo offered lots of tranquility but little privacy. A beautiful aged oak sheltered a lovely alcove. The immense tree blocked the view of anyone passing by while Kage meditated. It was this privacy and peace that he sought out now.

                Sitting down and crossing his legs, within minutes Kage found himself in a deep state of meditation. Such a state was not easy to achieve, but after meditating for years Kage had mastered it. While breathing deeply, images began rushing past him. Pictures of his deformed grandmother and her deceased husband, intense voices full of anger, the cries of his mother late at night and the pain and sadness that managed to creep into her voice when she was tired. As the minutes passed by a deep seated rage began building in Kage's core, burning him from the inside out. Quickly forming a sphere within his core, Kage tried to contain his rage. Unable to keep it in, a loud thunderous cry escaped his throat as he opened his eyes and jumped up. Grabbing his gear, Kage ran to his living quarters and packed all his belongings. Hearing the noise, Master Li walked in on Kage's mad attempt to pack quickly.

                "Kage, you are not ready." Hearing only the beat of his own heart, Kage turned to push his master away, concentrating his chi and keeping his body centered. Upon making contact, Kage felt a rush of psionic energy flow out of his being into Master Li's. Watching as the man's beard turned grayer and his eyes glaze over, Kage pulled back in time to avoid the man's body as it slumped over. Full of self satisfaction, the young man slowly stepped away from the lifeless body. Bowing before the deflated form, Kage smirked humorlessly as he rose up.

                "It seems I am my own master now." Grabbing his belongings, Kage left the dojo without sparing a glance back. Moving forward, he traveled from one city to the next, quickly gaining the attention of powerful men in need of someone with Kage's skills and lack of moral reserves. Accepting one job after the another, Kage Musuko quickly established his reputation as a brutal and expensive mercenary. Unconcerned about the lives he affected, Kage used these opportunities to hone his skills until the day he would be ready for his enemies.

ELECTION DAY

                After spotting his target, Kage wandered through the crowd and positioned himself for the take down.

                "Today, Senator Folken is confident that the voters will reelect him to office. As you can see behind me, the Senator and family are preparing to celebrate once the votes have all be counted. Senator Folken began his journey in politics as the young age of 23, acting as a liason for the Department of Defense and the White House during Truman's Presidency. …"

                Looking up at the television, Kage squinted as he recognized the role Senator Folken held during WWII. Turning back to reassess his target, Kage sped up to several miles an hour before ramming into the older man. Killing him upon impact, Kage ran out of the vicinity before anyone realized what had happened. Accepting his payment, Kage quickly refused to accept other jobs and began his own mission. Senator Folken was the first, but not the last one to feel the wrath of Kage on behalf of his family. Several members of the U.S. government began dying, causing a general scare throughout Washington, D.C. As the threat worsened, security measures tripled until even the tightest security available failed. Revealing once and for all, there was no escape from this new threat.


	3. Chance Encounters

Title: **Lingering Shadows**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses.  
Feedback: Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. 

Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

                Walking down the stairs, Emma mindlessly stared at the snug fit of Jesse's workout shorts. Normally she'd never notice him that way, but for some reason the shorts were a little tighter today, fitting his dairy aire beautifully. Smiling, she caught herself as she tripped on the last stair, turning bright red when Jesse quickly turned to help her up while Shalimar laughed behind him. Grimacing, Emma shot Shal a dirty look as the blonde just smiled knowingly. She had seen the interest in Emma's eyes as she stared down at Jesse as she spoke with him. Never before noticing the chemistry her colleagues seemed to send out on low frequencies, Shal just grinned again as Emma blushed realizing that Shal had caught her fair and square. Making a mental note to not be so obvious in the future, Emma just shrugged off Jesse's concern stating emphatically that No, she did not need help walking to the couch to sit down. Unable to restrain the laughter bubbling in her throat, Shalimar beat a hasty retreat and left Mutant X's two youngest members alone.

                After a short meeting when Adam briefed the team on murders of several well known politicians, Emma and Shalimar left to put on more comfortable clothes while the guys prepped the double helix. Moving to follow Brennan, Jesse turned and glanced at Emma one more time. She seemed off her game lately, and had him slightly worried. As Brennan moved out of eyesight, Jesse shrugged off his concerns and jogged to join the older man.

                "Listen Shal, we're just friends; Nothing more, nothing less. So drop it." Emma wanted to scream in frustration, making her response to Shalimar's lighthearted teasing come out harsher than she intended.

                "Sure, if you say so Em." Shal grinned, unable to hide her skepticism. Glaring one more time at her blonde friend, noting the gorgeous natural curls and the slender, muscular body, Emma thought for the fifth time that day how unfair life was. Jesse found Shalimar sexy and attractive, something she sensed every time the two were in the same room together. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Emma refused to allow herself to be dragged back into this line of thinking. She couldn't help it if her friend rarely thought of her that way, its not like she ever did anything to encourage him, unlike Shalimar who was a natural flirt.

                Watching the brunette grab a sweater from her closet, Shalimar watched the different emotions play across Emma's face. Her young friend rarely let her feelings show so candidly, the genuine frustration coming across shocking Shalimar. Emma knew she was just teasing, at least she should after being there for over a year. Seeing the mood changes again, Shal sensed she hit closer to home than she had realized. As Emma lightly stomped across her room to quickly change into the sweater she had grabbed, Shal marked her reaction and put it in the back of her mind. Focusing on the mission at hand, both women left the room five minutes later to join the guys in the double helix.

                "Hey ladies! Nice of you to join us." Brennan said, ignoring the glares being directed at him. Focusing on the controls, the double helix lifted off under Brennan's steady guidance after everyone was buckled in. The trip to the park where they were going to protect Senator Kliner was quiet, with both women lost in their own thoughts and the guys not sure of what had them so engrossed. As Brennan moved to land the double helix, he almost hesitated to state the obvious. Noticing that no one had moved, Brennan sucked in a deep breath and found some guts. "We're here."

                Still not commenting on it, the rest of the group prepped to land and once on the ground both women shot forward. Racing towards the group starting to form in front of the five-foot platform where the Senator would be speaking, Shalimar focused on keeping up with her agitated friend without beating her to the goal. Trying their best to keep up, Brennan and Jesse looked at each other after joining the girls. Something was going on, but neither would be the first one to comment on it.

                "I don't see the Senator." Shalimar said, getting only nods from the others in agreement.

                "Wait! There he is, in the dark blue suit over by the water cooler." Looking where Emma pointed, the small team began walking forward. Less than a foot a way from the Senator, Shalimar began reaching out her hand when Emma gasped. Anger and sadness came in waves, pinning Emma down in the spot where she currently stood. Not noticing their friend's pain, Shalimar and Brennan began speaking to the aged politician about his safety. Unable to concentrate on the conversation at hand and desperately needing to pinpoint the origin of her discomfort, Emma began looking around frantically. As she looked from one face in the crowd to another, Emma turned slightly and caught sight of an attractive Asian man. As they locked eyes, images began flooding Emma's mind. _A deformed old woman clutching a picture to her breast… A younger woman crying herself to sleep… A man in his thirties proudly bowing before someone… A lifeless old man wearing bright clothes lying on the floor… _With each image came an overwhelming sense of sadness until finally, Emma became encased with sadness and rage.

                As Kage looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the brunette less than ten feet in front of him, thoughts began entering his head. Breaking contact, Kage turned to look at the woman again. She knew. Somehow she knew he was here to kill the Senator. Noticing a tall blonde placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, the two women leaned in to talk to each other in quiet whispers. Before Shalimar had a chance to see the man who had affected Emma so strongly, the handsome stranger had disappeared.

                "I don't see him Emma." Shal said, surprising Emma into looking up and over to where she had last seen the man. Trying to shake off the emotions still lingering, Emma shook her head slightly to try and clear it. Getting concerned, Jesse reached out and touched Emma gently.

                "Are you okay?" Hearing Jesse's voice, Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled. She was indeed okay, and always would be, with him there. _As long as you are here, Jesse, always._ Noticing the shift of the brunette's attention, Kage focused on the man now touching her. Tempted to read his thoughts, Kage changed his mind when one of the Senator's cronies began speaking at the podium. As everyone focused their attention on the wiry middle-aged man, Kage took advantage of his opportunity. Moving at break neck speed, Kage was about to go impervious when thoughts unbid came to him. _Why?… Can he ever…? … A love as pure as… _Distracted, Kage barely avoided the blonde feral who now blocked his path to the Senator. Put off but needing to finish this, Kage slowly smiled. An unnatural state, the corners of his lips turned up menacingly.

                Turning her head as the stranger's emotions became stronger with his closeness, Emma had just enough time to squeak as a barely visible man released a psionic pulse at the Senator. The next second found the Senator on the ground, in tears, screaming to let him die. Shocked, the crowd moved back as Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse ran to help the cowering man. Moving to follow the man responsible instead, Emma quickly separated from the team in search of him.

                Sensing the brunette's presence, Kage slowed down just enough where she could follow him. Moving out of the park and towards the streets, the mercenary was pleased at the woman's abilities to keep up. Noticing an empty alley directly to his right, Kage slowed down to a normal walk and was last seen by Emma entering the alley.

                "Emma, where are you? The Senator is freaking out. Where are you?" Brennan bellowed, not at all pleased with the events of the afternoon.

                "I'm following the man responsible. He's left the park and is walking down a side alley from the street now. I'm going to corner him. I think he's a Molecular Psionic. Get here as fast as you can." Emma said, looking around as she entered the alley. Not liking the looks of things, Emma turned back around when she thought she heard her friends only to come face to face with the enemy. _Oh great!_ _Come on guys, hurry!_

                Smiling, Kage leaned forward and gently picked up Emma's hand. Placing a light kiss on the top of it, Emma stood in shock as the others rushed into the alley from behind. Seeing the man's lips on Emma's soft skin, Jesse tried but failed to squelch a surge of jealousy. Running forward and going impervious, Jesse moved to punch Kage when he dropped Emma's hand and ran quickly out of the way. Stunned, Jesse was barely able to slow down enough to not hit Emma by mistake. Wide eyed, Jesse looked at his friend with sorrow and concern in his eyes. He'd have never forgiven himself if he'd hurt her. Getting angry, Jesse turned to his opponent and watched as Shalimar and Brennan struggled to land any blows as the man continued to move out of the way with incredible speed.

                No longer in a state of shock, Emma began sensing Jesse's emotions. Fear, concern, and something else she wasn't quite able to pinpoint. Noticing the exhausting fight that Jesse had joined a few minutes ago, Emma decided it was time to try and slow the man down. Sending a psionic pulse at the figure, Kage turned in time to receive the blast full force. Knocked back, Kage failed to dodge a blow from Shalimar as he tried to regain his senses. Now on the ground, the members of Mutant X closed in on Kage. Looking at the four New Mutants, Kage began reading their thoughts.__

SHALIMAR

_If we're going to catch this guy, we've got to do it now._

BRENNAN

_Almost got him._

EMMA

_Please don't fight. Please._

JESSE

_Stay still. We're not through yet._

                As varied as everyone's thoughts were, Kage smiled at Jesse. Standing up, Kage nodded h is head in the direction of the blonde ready to face off with him before running out of the alley before anyone could blink. Looking around, Mutant X ran out of the alley but slowed down when it became apparent they had lost him.

                "Brennan, Emma, what's going on?" Adam yelled, his displeasure evident. Quick to speak up, Brennan and Shalimar explained what happened while Emma and Jesse just looked at each other. Refusing to convey any of his feelings, Jesse looked down slowly and walked back to the double helix, leaving Emma to walk back with the others. Grabbing Emma's arm, Shalimar pulled her friend away from the guys and moved towards the podium where the Senator was still huddled in a fetal position.

                "Emma, do you know what's wrong with him? Is there anything you can do?" Shalimar asked, looking back and forth between the psionic and the pathetic soul on the ground. Looking at the man who seemed to have aged twenty years since just a few minutes ago, Emma began sending feelings of calm and serenity to the politician. Unable to calm him, Emma stepped forward and placed a hand on him. Stepping back with a slight scream, Emma looked down at the man before her. _It can't be._ Not sure how it was possible, but utterly afraid of trying to help the man anymore, Emma continued to step back. As Shal inquired as to what was wrong, Emma just whispered "I can't help him." before walking to join the guys at the double helix. Unhappy with the way things were going, Shalimar released the politician into the hands of the EMT workers and went to join her team members.

                As silent as the trip to the park had been, the trip home was worse. Everyone had something on their mind with the exception of Brennan, who instead of asking questions of the others chose to concentrate on flying. Waiting on his team to get back to Sanctuary, Adam monitored reports on the Senator and was unhappy to hear that they finally had to take the terrified and grief stricken man to the mental hospital.

                As the others returned, Adam entered the common room to talk to them about the day's events when both Emma and Jesse broke off from the group and headed to their rooms. Shocked at the brush off, Adam stared at the backs of Mutant X's two youngest team members. Noticing the curt dismissal, Brennan moved forward to grab Jesse and Emma by the arm. With Jesse already out of reach, Brennan ended up with a hand full of Emma's sweater. Hearing a tiny shriek, Jesse turned around to see Brennan's angry face inches from Emma.

                "Hey! We're not through yet." Obviously upset, Brennan considered reining his temper but as the thought entered his mind images of the Senator helpless on the ground followed. "You could have helped that man! Why didn't you?" The venom in Brennan's voice made Emma step back. Seeing Brennan's fist curl up tighter to maintain his hold on the brunette, Jesse's frustration and anger from the previous events of the day slowly began building as he stepped forward.

                "Let her go. It wasn't her fault." Jesse said, doing his best to not lose his temper. Looking up, Brennan smirked at the barely held in check Molecular. Ignoring Adam's insistence to drop it, Brennan gripped Emma's arm tightly and stepped towards Jesse, just to throw the unsuspecting psionic at Jesse full force. Beyond the point of shock, Emma numbly landed into Jesse and slowly regained her balance as he helped her up. Looking deeply into Emma's eyes, Jesse saw the helplessness there. Beyond that he saw a sparkle of affection, affection Emma unconsciously allowed Jesse to feel. Normally Emma maintained too tight of control over her emotions to ever let any of her feelings slip. After the upsetting events of today, Emma was too tired to maintain such control. Feeling the affection and concern Emma projected towards Jesse, the built up emotions Jesse kept bottled up exploded.

                "Why you!" Lunging for Brennan, Jesse and Brennan began an all out fight that shocked everyone present. Moving forward to separate the two, Shalimar wasn't able to gain enough advantage over the two to pull them apart. Looking over and seeing a pale Emma, Shal left the boys to their own devices as she moved to help her friend. Overcome with the images she was rushed with earlier, Emma suddenly found herself unable to stand when she felt Shalimar's comforting grip. Escorting Emma to her room to lie down, Shal left Adam to handle the guys.

                Forty minutes later both guys were locked in their rooms, under house arrest. Adam continued to monitor reports on the Senator's health as Shalimar began searching the database for the New Mutant they encountered today. Emma was asleep, left to face her nightmares alone.


	4. Unwanted

Title: **Lingering Shadows**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses.  
Feedback: Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. 

**Chapter 4: Unwanted**

                _"It's okay mother. I won't fail you, I promise I won't fail you." The boy held his mother close, rocking her back and forth as she continued shaking from her grief. Picking up a picture of his grandparents that had fallen to the ground, Ryuko looked at the image and gripped his mother tightly. Trying his best to comfort her, thoughts began entering his mind unbidden._

My son, my son, do not fail me. Do not fail you're family. My son, my son, be safe. My only son. Be safe.

                _As his mother's thoughts continued in a whirlwind through Ryuko's mind, the eleven year old felt his heart break. Hardened, he continued to rock the woman until she fell asleep. Looking at her sleeping form, Ryuko knew the woman's pain was just beginning. In a fitful sleep her memories would haunt her, and he would be back to wake her and comfort her once again._

_                Getting up, the boy left the room and headed towards the training area. This late at night the silence could be deceptive. It was in this hour that he often trained his New Mutant powers, powers that no other New Mutant was said to possess. His family knew little of his abilities, and why he was feared so by the organization who was responsible for them. Moving past the entrance way to the center of the room, Ryuko began his training. Beginning first with the simplified form of Tai Chi he had been taught by his parents years before, he slowly carried out the 24 forms to gain a level of peace that he desperately needed. Once through with the Tai Chi, he moved onto a kata, continuing until he had once again left no room for error. No room for thought, for conscience, for heart, only room for the kill. For revenge on all responsible for this pain._

                Waking up, Emma tried to control the shaking as she moved to stand up form the sweat soaked sheets. Gaining some control, Emma took a sip of water and put on her bathrobe. Only twenty minutes had passed since she'd first laid down to rest from the blundered mission earlier today and Emma still couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were in trouble. Sinking in a little more into the fuzzy blue slippers Adam had bought her for Christmas, Emma walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.

                As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Shalimar placed the hot mug on the counter and sat down in one of the barstools. Looking up, Shalimar saw Emma's shaken form walk into the sunny kitchen. Still pale, Emma didn't look too good and Shal was beginning to worry.

                "Hey girl! You doing okay?" Shalimar asked, hoping Emma would open up and talk to her. Smiling weakly, Emma joined Shalimar and sat in a barstool facing her.

                "Not… not really Shal. That man… Ryuko… those images… I've never felt so much pain and grief before. Even when Jesse lost Amanda, I've never been affected like this before. I can't get rid of the emotions… they're so strong." Emma replied weakly. Seeing the young woman struggle to explain the depth that she'd been affected, Shalimar did the only thing she could; she listened. Encouraged by Shal's quiet attentiveness, Emma continued. "When I first saw him, I felt sadness and pain. Then the images and emotions rushed over me, they were so strong. The Senator… he… he was sending me the same feelings. When I touched him, I felt everything that I had when I looked at Ryuko. Everything… like the Senator was suddenly in that place and time and couldn't get out of it. It was overwhelming." Listening, Shal noticed the name Ryuko, Emma had said it twice. But how would she know the New Mutant's name? Reaching out and placing her hand on Emma's, Shalimar lightly squeezed her friend's hand.

                "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't realize how much this… Ryuko?" Shal hesitated while Emma confirmed the name was correct, "had affected you. I forget sometimes how difficult it must be for you, dealing with everyone else's emotions as well as your own." Emma smiled, grateful that Shalimar was listening to her and trying to understand. "You said the Senator had every emotion that Ryuko did?" Shal asked, catching on to something important. Nodding, Emma wondered how it was even possible. "Come with me, we need to talk to Adam."

                Getting up, both women went in search of their fearless leader and found him once again in the lab, Adam's home away from home. Discovering nothing had changed the Senator's behavior, Adam turned off the communication device in front of him and released a frustrated sigh. As Shalimar and Emma entered the lab, Adam turned to look at the two women. Noticing Emma's pale skin and thin smile, Adam briefly wondered if she was okay. He wasn't given the chance to ask though as Shalimar began asking him questions.

                "Adam, is it possible for there to be a New Mutant who can project an image or attitude onto someone else and make them believe that something is happening when it's not?" Shalimar asked, grimacing at Adam's confused face as he nodded. "Adam, before you ask, you need to let Emma explain what happened today." With that, Emma explained everything that had happened, including how Ryuko and the emotions she picked up in full force from the Senator had affected her. Listening to Emma explain everything, Adam began grimacing. Moving to the computer console to his left, he began typing furiously until the records he was looking for appeared on the screen.

                "Ryuko Kinku. Is this the New Mutant you guys fought today?" Adam asked, turning the console over so Emma and Shalimar could see Ryuko's file and picture. As the two women nodded their heads, Adam once again grimaced. Turning to another console, Adam took off the magnetic lock that kept Brennan and Jesse in their rooms. "Brennan, Jesse, meet us in the lab." Adam ordered, still upset with both men but understanding that he needed his entire team there. "And guys… behave."

                Walking down the hall, a still angry Brennan ignored Jesse who was past the point of anger. Jesse didn't understand what was happening to him lately. He loved Brennan like a brother and valued his friendship, but when he saw Emma helpless in his grasp, Jesse cringed. As the image entered his mind, Jesse set his jaw tightly and refused to give in to his initial impulse to kick Brennan's ass. Instead, he gave the older man a cold shoulder and walked past him to stand next to Emma in the laboratory. Sensing that neither New Mutant had calmed down, Emma sighed and slumped forward a little. Something was going on and she didn't know what, only that it would forever change things.

                Asking Emma to retell the events of the day to the two newcomers, Adam noticed the way Jesse's fist clenched and unclenched as Emma spoke of Ryuko's kiss and how Brennan's straight, stiff shoulders relaxed and slumped a little as Emma described the emotions she was forced to deal with unexpectedly. _Hmm… Why are these two acting so strangely??_ Even as Adam wondered what was going on, Emma had finished speaking and Brennan took a step towards her before Jesse blocked his way. Looking bashful, Brennan slumped his shoulders a little more before finding the courage to apologize.

                "Listen, Emma, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't know what had happened. I should have trusted you, I'm sorry." Brennan said, thoroughly ashamed with himself. Walking over Shalimar squeezed his shoulder, offering her silent support. Placing one hand over hers, Brennan turned and smiled at her. Maintaining the contact, Brennan turned back and looked at Jesse. "Jess, I really am sorry. I should have trusted Emma, but I never should have gone off on her like that. Thanks for protecting her Jess, thanks for looking after my little sister." Looking up, Emma smiled brightly into Brennan's shining eyes. She had long thought of him as an older brother and good friend, but to know he felt the same was wonderful.

                Looking back and forth between Brennan and Emma, Jesse noticed the sparkle in Emma's eyes at the mention of being Brennan's little sister. Fully seeing the feelings exchanged between the two, Jesse's lips turned up slowly. He knew they were close, and often watched from afar wondering if he and Emma would ever be as close. Slightly shrugging his head to Brennan, Jesse and Brennan made amends. Fully pleased that everyone was getting along again, Shalimar and Adam smiled as the blonde began making light-hearted chatter. Spending a few minutes enjoying each other's company, it was Adam who finally brought everyone's attention back to their enemy.

                "As Emma said, the New Mutant you guys faced off with today is named Ryuko Kinku. He was one of Genomax's first, and most powerful, New Mutants. So powerful in fact, that when they went back to bring him in for some gene therapy that would fix some of the mutations, his family had already disappeared. They were unable to find them, their best guess being that the family had left the country." Adam explained, with the others listening attentively. 

                "Adam, what exactly are his powers? We know he's a Molecular Psionic mix. He ran so fast today that we were hardly able to make any contact with him." Shalimar said, frustrated. The feline feral enjoyed a challenge, but a New Mutant able to go so fast you couldn't see him much less punch him went a step further.

                "Yes, Ryuko is a Molecular Psionic mix. He has propulsion and imperviousness powers, giving him the ability to alter his speed tremendously and to become rock hard like Jesse can. As a psionic, he has telepathic and illusionist powers. He can read people's minds, and project onto them images or attitudes. The combination of these powers… well, it's not good." Adam said, as the realization of what happened to the Senator hit the entire team. "He must have targeted these officials for a reason. Jesse, I want you to run a background search on them all and see if you can't find a connection." Nodding his head, Jesse moved to do so when he stopped for a second beside Emma first. Looking up into Jesse's blue eyes, Emma smiled as the young man reached out and squeezed her hand. Watching Jesse leave, no one commented on the odd behavior. Instead, Shalimar and Brennan moved to the common room and Emma excused herself to get some rest. Still peaked, everyone nodded as Emma left the lab.

                The political careers of the murdered or disabled politicians spanned decades, with the earliest traces on record dating back to WWII. One Senator worked on the intelligence committee responsible for identifying a target for the a-bombs, while others chaired on committees for everything from humanitarian aide to sanctions. Each man got his start in one way or another in the early 1940s. Running a background check on the rest of the members of the Senate and the House, Jesse located 49 others with a similar history. Not looking good, Adam took the news as well as expected and began running numbers to determine who would most likely be Ryuko's next target. Narrowing it down to 3 men, Adam called another team meeting.

                "Are you really going to split us up? Do you think that's wise Adam?" Brennan asked, not convinced they could handle this guy together, much less separated. Sighing, Adam put aside his own fears about this to reassure the others.

                "Look, I understand your concerns Brennan. But in this instance these three men will all be attending the same conference. They'll each be in the same room. You will each be assigned to one with Emma as backup." Adam said, seeing a satisfied Brennan nod his head in understanding. Looking at Adam, Emma was surprised to hear that she would be backup for her three teammates. _Why me?_ Not sure if Adam's choice was random or if there had been some reason behind it, Emma look at the curly haired man and wondered. Slightly relieved that Emma wouldn't be in Ryuko's direct path, Jesse sighed with relief. Sensing Jesse's feelings on the matter, Emma looked over sharply. _He doesn't want me there._ Upset with the realization, Emma turned and walked out of the room. Noticing Emma's rigid shoulders and quick pace, Shal looked at the guys briefly before walking out and joining her.

                "What is it Shalimar?" Emma asked brusquely, not looking forward to a lecture. Walking into Emma's room after her, Shalimar sprawled out onto Emma's bed.

                "Nothing girl, I was just gonna ask you that." Shal said, causing Emma to look up. Quickly looking away, Emma briefly thought talking to Shalimar about things might make it easier to deal.

                "Just now, when Adam shared the plan and said I would be backup for you three… Jesse… well, he was relieved I wasn't being assigned to one of the targets." Emma said. Looking up, Shal said "So?" forcing Emma to continue. "He was relieved, Shal! He doesn't want me there." Emma said, placing her head down on her arms. Looking at the brunette, Shal's lips parted slightly in understanding.

                "Emma, I'm sure it's not what you think. Jesse cares about you, maybe he just doesn't want you getting hurt." Shalimar said, unable to explain Jesse's reaction any other way.

                "Or maybe he just doesn't want me here! When Ryuko kissed me, there was something emanating from Jesse, some feeling he was trying to push down so I wouldn't sense it. Shal?" Looking up at the sexy feral with defeated eyes, Emma whispered "He doesn't want me here." Shocked at the depth of the sorrow in her young friend's voice, Shalimar immediately walked over and hugged the girl to her.

                "Emma, you're part of Mutant X, you're family. We don't just want you here, we need you. We all need you, you'll never be alone. Don't ever forget that." Shalimar said, squeezing Emma tightly in a bear hug. Looking up, Emma wiped away a tear, smiling as Shal pulled her up so they could both get ready for the mission later that evening.

                Turning to take one more look at Emma before leaving, Shalimar couldn't just leave the woman feeling the way she was. "Emma?" As the blue eyed psionic looked up, Shaimar smiled, "The man who fought with Brennan because of how he treated you wants you here. Of that you can be sure." With that, Shalimar turned and left the room. Pondering Shal's last statement, Emma smiled.

                On the way to her own room to change, the regal blonde stopped in front of Jesse's room. Trying not to pry too much into her friend's business, Shalimar thought once again of Emma's tear stricken face and decided that whatever Jesse's feelings for the brunette, he needed to understand how sensitive to him she was. Gently knocking, Shalimar tried to smile when Jesse opened the door but failed miserably.

                "What's up Shal?" Jesse said, waiting as the silent blonde found her voice again.

                "Look, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you need to tell Emma how you feel." Shalimar said, slightly amused at Jesse's awkward response. Shrugging it off, Shalimar quickly spoke up. "I just left her room, Jesse. She honestly feels like you don't want her here." Confused, Jesse stared at Shalimar in shock. _How could she possibly…??_ Every thought and emotion crossing through the Molecular's mind was written on Jesse's face. "She can sense almost every emotion of yours Jesse, she's in tune with you all the time. You're the one person she can't constantly block out." As understanding dawned, Shalimar left Jesse to his own thoughts.


	5. Bait

**Title**: **Lingering Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: All the characters from the show are the property of the producers and owners of Mutant X. However, all the other characters belong to me.

**Feedback**: Please Read and Review as often as you can. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback. My first fanfic, "The Time Must Come," focused mostly on Jesse and Emma and was completely different. With this story I'm going to try and explore each character in depth since I really like all of them.****

**Chapter 5: Bait**

Looking at the black sweater enfolding his arms and waiting to cover his chest, Jesse considered Shalimar's words carefully. _"She honestly feels like you don't want her here."_ Struggling with his desire to rush to Emma's room and the knowledge that it won't change anything, Jesse forcefully pulled the sweater back over his head and tugged it down until it reached the top of his gray pants. Looking at the clock, he had fifteen minutes left before everyone would be meeting at the double helix.

Walking out of the room, Jesse turned when he heard a thump coming from Emma's room. Looking back, Jesse walked down the hall and began knocking.

"Emma? Emma, are you okay?" Jesse asked, concern filling his voice and furrowing his brow. Hearing only a little screech, Jesse started getting worried and rushed into the room. "Emma?!" Stopping suddenly, Jesse stared, mesmerized at the brunette before him, half undressed and clinging to a knit top that was obviously snagged on the dresser drawer. Pieces of a glass dolphin Brennan had once bought Emma as a gift surrounded her. Trying not to stare as Emma clutched the top over her bare chest, Jesse began stuttering. "Uh… so… sorry… I…uh… heard a crash… and… uh… when you screamed… uh… I was worried." Finishing lamely, Jesse quickly looked to the floor.

Slightly flustered, Emma sighed. She would have been fine if the sweater hadn't snagged and then on top of that, she bumped into the dresser and her favorite nick nack is in a million pieces. Jesse had startled her to be sure, but she was flushed from embarrassment not anger.

"It's okay. This is just kind of embarrassing is all." Emma said softly, forcing Jesse to look at her to hear her words. Smiling, Emma stood there for a second, unable to think. Smiling back, Jesse and Emma looked at each other for a few seconds more before Jesse realized how stupid he looked. _Oh that's it! Gawk at her why don't you?_ Moving forward, Jesse hedged around the glass.

"Here, let me help you." Jesse said, trying to figure out the best way to remove Emma from her current position. Confused, Emma looked down and realized she was barefoot. Jesse's concern for her was touching, confusing her all the more. Reaching out, Jesse gently encircled Emma's waste in his arms and picked her up. Hearing a _rriiipppp_, Emma moved suddenly in surprise causing Jesse to lose balance and fall back onto Emma's bed with her still in his arms. Shocked, both remained still while their minds registered what had just happened.

"Hey Emma, we're waiting for you and…" Adam froze, forcing the two remaining members of Mutant X behind him to do the same. Looking like deer caught in headlights, Jesse and Emma stared back, to their mortification hearing quiet laughter coming from behind Adam. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. _UH…_ Neither Emma nor Jesse had any idea how to explain this. Finally swallowing, Jesse decided if he was going down, which from the looks on Adam and Brennan's face he was, he figured he'd go with dignity.

Slowly extricating himself from the tangled position he and Emma found themselves in, Jesse gently placed Emma on the bed and made sure the remainder of her sweater covered her fully. Looking into her blue eyes for a moment, Jesse saw something there he wasn't familiar with.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked softly with his voice low, for Emma's ears only. They were both unaware as Shalimar stopped giggling, hearing Jesse's concern-filled voice. A few beats later, Emma nodded. Reassured for the time being, Jesse stood up and turned his back to the others saying, "We will leave you to finish getting ready." Seeing Emma smile brightly, Jesse turned around with great dignity and walked straight out of the room, holding the door open and waiting for the others to pass expectantly. Dumbfounded, Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar walked out. Closing Emma's door, Jesse turned and headed to the double helix, not offering any explanation. Looking from Jesse's back to Emma's door, Brennan wondered where to begin. Sensing his indecision, Shalimar firmly placed her hand around Brennan's arm.

"Leave it alone Brennan." The feral smiled at Brennan, turning him upside down.

"But…??" Shalimar squeezed Brennan's arm before he could finish, understanding his concern.

"She's right Brennan, right now there are three men whose lives are depending on you guys." Adam said, reluctantly. Moving down the hall, Brennan headed towards the double helix with Shalimar close behind him. A few seconds later Emma walked out of her room and was startled to see Adam standing there in deep thought.

"It's not what it looked like…" Emma began, stopping at Adam's smile and the shake of his head.

"It's okay, Emma. There's no need to explain. At least not right now. The others are waiting for you." Nodding, Emma started to walk away when Adam gently reached out and stopped her. "Emma, if you ever need to talk. I'm here for you." Feeling the confusion radiate off Adam in waves, Emma smiled reassuringly before heading back towards the others.

As Emma walked onto the double helix, emotions bombarded her. Brennan was upset and confused, Shalimar was greatly amused and a little concerned, although for whom Emma didn't know. Jesse, well, Jesse was worried. Wondering why, Emma chanced a look at him. On the outside, he was all business. Punching in commands to help prep the double helix for take off. On the inside, emotions were barely held in check by his tight control. All she could sense was worry, nervousness, and frustration. Deeper emotions tugged at those, vying for freedom. Without openly reading Jesse, Emma would never know what they were. Filled with a sudden sadness, Emma's down turned eyes became shiny.

Forcing themselves to focus on the mission ahead instead of the compromising position two members of their group were found in, Mutant X made its way to the city where the conference was being held. Back in Sanctuary, Adam located a good landing area close to the building and transmitted the coordinates to the team. Receiving them, Brennan landed smoothly roughly ten minutes later. Everyone piled out of the double helix, concentrating solely on the mission at hand. As they located their individual targets, Emma stood in the back of the hotel's large conference room. Scanning the room, Emma saw no sign of Ryuko.

"Listen, I don't care what you bloody hicks think. There is no way we're gonna…" Hearing the argument, Shalimar turned and honed in on her assignment. He was currently in a heated discussion with the slightly younger man beside him, whose face was beginning to turn a bright red. Walking towards the two, Shalimar continued looking at the man as several people in front of the room brought everyone's attention to them. Deciding to start the conference, all visiting speakers were asked to come up and take their places at the table. Following the angry Senator, Shalimar remained close but far enough to not draw unwanted attention.

As everyone moved to their places, Brennan and Jesse followed their assignments in a similar fashion. Noticing movement of small groups, Emma made a quick mental note of the location of each of her friends before looking to the back of the room again. Freezing, Emma thought she saw Ryuko but a second later there stood no one in that place. Confused, Emma began walking down to the end of the conference room. Reaching the doors, Emma looked around. As two men in suits began closing the doors, Emma looked back and saw everyone settled up front. Seeing the rest of the team in place to act if needed, Emma quickly slipped through the remaining doors before they could be closed.

As the doors clicked shut, Emma felt a light pressure against her mind. Forcing herself to relax, thoughts began flowing inward. _Hello Emma, thanks for joining me._ Whipping around, Emma looked but couldn't see anyone. Hearing a light chuckle in her mind, Emma started lifting up her ringed finger. _Don't worry, you're friends won't miss you. I'll see to that._ Running quickly, Ryuko came around a corner and saw his prey backing towards the doors.

"Guys…" Rushing at full speed, Ryuko made his fist impervious and slowed down enough to hit Emma head on without killing her. Stopped before she was able to warn her friends, Emma slumped over. With his prize in his arms, Ryuko left at full speed to stow her away safely.

"Yeah Emma, what's up?" Brennan asked, looking at the man in front of him. Not hearing a reply, Brennan turned around and looked at the back of the room. Wondering where she was, Brennan wasn't pleased when he didn't see her. "Jesse, Shal, Emma's not responding and I don't see her. I'm going to go check it out." Nodding in agreement, the feral and molecular watched Brennan casually move to the back of the room. As he still didn't see her, Brennan quietly walked out of the room before stopping dead in his tracks. Picking up the silver ring on the ground, Brennan hissed. "He's got Emma."

Forced to stay the rest of the conference to make sure the Senators left safely, Jesse became more and more agitated. _We shouldn't be here! We should be trying to find Emma! Emma!_ Concern intermingled with anger, coming off Jesse's normally stoic expression in waves. Finally able to leave for the double helix, the team didn't spare anytime. Shalimar had tried to pick up on Emma's scent, unhappy to discover it seemed to dissipate quickly within a few steps of the spot where her COM ring was found. Heading back to Sanctuary, all three remained silent, each involved in their own thoughts.

Rushing into the lab, Brennan and Shalimar started asking where they should start looking as Jesse began pacing back and forth. Looking at his worried companions, Adam smiled slightly.

"Everything is going as planned. Don't worry." Adam said, moving from one table to a computer console. Silent, everyone stared at Adam in disbelief. Typing furiously on the computer, Adam continued to focus on his most recent plan and didn't notice Shalimar walk up.

"Adam, are you okay?" Shalimar asked, deeply concerned that something was wrong. Looking up, Adam saw the state his friends were in and suddenly realized what they must be thinking. Exhaling, Adam wondered if maybe he shouldn't have mentioned this to them earlier.

"Yes, Shal, thank you. Emma is fine. When Ryuko kissed her hand earlier, he must have felt some connection with her. Otherwise he could have killed her without a second thought. I took the precaution of placing a tracking device on her before she left in case he tried something like this." Adam said. Making his hand impervious, Jesse turned and slammed it into the wall, expelling a great yell filled with frustration, concern, and anger. Shocked, Adam and the others stood still.

"You used her as bait." Jesse spit out, thoroughly disgusted. Rigid with anger, Jesse walked out of the lab without a second glance.

Looking at Adam, Brennan wondered what in the world the man could have been thinking. Now Emma was out there, tracking device or no, in the hands of one of the most dangerous New Mutants Genomax had ever devised. _Damn it!_ Visibly upset and getting angrier by the minute, Brennan glared at Adam.

"Well, obviously Jesse's upset." Adam said before sighing sharply. Running his hands through his hair in an agitated motion, Adam began rationalizing. "Maybe he's too close to this one. I think his personal feelings for Emma are clouding his judgment." Flinching, Shalimar felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. Growling, the feline feral walked slowly and deliberately towards Adam, threatening to pounce.

"Jesse's right. You practically handed her to him. If one hair on her head is so much as misplaced…" Brennan threatened through clenched teeth, unable to control his temper.

"Get ready for a beating Adam. When I tried to catch Emma's scent at the hotel, I smelled blood before losing the scent. And it was fresh." Shalimar hissed, stepping in front of Brennan before the man could lunge after Adam. Grimacing, Adam looked at the glares Brennan sent his way and Shalimar's gold eyes, thinking _Damn!_

"Listen, I'm sure she'll be fine. I've almost located her. Give me a few more minutes, and I'll have her location. Then you guys can go get her and bring Ryuko in at the same time." Adam stated while walking over to the console and typing in a few more commands. Unable to reason with the cold, calculating scientist Adam occasionally let out, Brennan and Shalimar left the room for fresh air. 

Sighing, Adam sat down abruptly on one of the few chairs in the lab. _I didn't think this would affect them so much. Emma can take care of herself. What has happened to my team?_ Wondering where he went wrong, Adam stared mindlessly at the computer screen crunching data in front of him. He thought he had trained them well. Somewhere, something had changed and he'd missed it. Getting frustrated, Adam took a book off the table in front of him and slammed it onto the floor. The loud sound jogged him out of his frustrating thoughts. _We're people first Adam. We are people first._ Surprised, Adam wondered where the thoughts came from. As strange as it was, he knew instinctively that they were right. His team may consist of some of the most powerful New Mutants existing, but they were all human. Making decisions and living their lives based on their feelings and experiences, suddenly Adam felt the fool. _I should have known they would grow this close, that things would change._ Secretly vowing to make this up to his team, his friends, his family, Adam began scanning the computer rapidly and typing in commands until his fingers began bleeding. Twenty minutes later, Adam froze as the computer beeped. Emma's location had been determined, seconds before the signal disappeared.


	6. Clarification

**Title**: **Lingering Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: All the characters from the show are the property of the producers and owners of Mutant X. However, all the other characters belong to me.

**Feedback**: Please Read and Review as often as you can. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback. My first fanfic, "The Time Must Come," focused mostly on Jesse and Emma and was completely different. With this story I'm going to try and explore each character in depth since I really like all of them.

**Chapter 6: Clarification**

                Waking up, Emma slowly lifted her head only to feel the blood rush suddenly. Throbbing, her head felt heavy and the pain radiated everywhere. Emma wondered if her head was being thrown up against something when she realized she was completely still. Delicately touching her face, Emma grimaced at the pain her touch elicited. Carefully trying to wipe away the dried blood at the corners of her nose and lips, Emma vaguely recalled what was responsible for the yucky brown substance. Ryuko had been a blur, the last thing filling her mind was his fist before being engulfed in blackness. Emma decided to give up on the current cause; there was little she could do for her face now.

                Looking around, Emma found herself in a white room. Void of furniture, the psionic was forced to sit on the floor. As the white room's door opened Emma gasped in shock. Previously there had been no door, so the sudden appearance of one caught her off guard. Kage entered and smiled at his captive. Seeing the dried blood, Kage said a small prayer thanking his ancestors that the woman was only hurt and not dead. _I have to keep them from trying to stop me, but there's no reason to kill them. Not yet anyway._ Walking over, Kage sat on the floor directly in front of Emma; confident the woman wouldn't try anything.

                "I'm glad to see you're awake. It is time we talked." Kage said with a passive face. Confused, Emma tried to read Ryuko when the mercenary implanted images of torture in Emma's mind. Screaming in sudden pain and discomfort, Emma was shocked when the images disappeared as quickly as they had come. Staring back at the man in front of her, Emma became worried.

                "What do you want, Ryuko?" Emma asked, noticing his eyes turn to steel.

                "That is not my name. I am Kage Musuko. And I have a mission, a mission to kill those responsible for the attacks on my family, on the honor of my ancestors. You and your team will stop interfering." Kage ordered, forcing a gasp from Emma. _Is he serious?_

                "We can't do that. We have to protect people from New Mutants like you, using your powers to hurt and kill." Emma said defiantly, disconcerted when Ryuko, or Kage as he preferred for some reason, continued to stare at her with the same dark, steely eyes. Standing up, Kage stepped back for a moment.

"Very well. Then you must learn that you cannot stop me." With that, Kage bombarded Emma's thoughts and senses until the woman passed out. Leaving the room without a glance back at the unconscious woman, Kage walked to another room and rested until the time was right to once again act.

Several hours later, Emma regained consciousness. Kage began getting ready for his next assassination, ignoring the struggle the brunette was surely going through by this time.

_Silence_

_Nothing! _Panicked, Emma looked around and tried to sense anyone within a half of a mile radius. Seeing shadows of movement under the door of the room imprisoning her, Emma failed to sense anything. Wanting to scream, Emma looked to all sides, searching. _There's got to be a reason? Why can't I feel anything?? Why can't I feel anyone?? _Forcing herself to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, Emma began thinking of the one person who made her feel safe, who filled her with comfort. Thinking of Jesse, Emma smiled with the knowledge that while they were not involved, in fact just barely friends at times it seemed, his presence was always with her. _Until now._ The realization made Emma flinch. _Oh, Jesse!! Help me!!!_ Emma slumped over, overwhelming fear and loneliness engulfing her.

Before leaving, Kage checked up on his prisoner and glanced at the still form on the ground. Understanding how much Emma relied on being able to feel the emotions and intentions of others, Kage almost felt sorry for the woman. Her current state must be quite upsetting to her. She technically still had the ability to sense those emotions of others, to affect the minds of others even with her psionic pulse, but the reality he had created for her was one of normalcy, one where she did not have those abilities, one of silence. How would she handle it? It didn't appear as if she was handling it well so far. But he would give it more time and see. Walking out of the building, Kage continued on to his destination without further thought on the subject.

"What do you mean you lost the signal?" Jesse whispered, numb. Shalimar and Brennan knew Jesse was deeply affected by Emma's loss when he failed to react to Adam's unexpected news. Glancing at each other, the feral and elemental understood the worry in the other's eyes.

"The computer located the origin of the signal before it went out. It's not quite the same as losing her Jesse. It's a place to start." Adam said, greatly displeased by the turn of events. It didn't make any sense to him. The tracking device was one he long ago created especially for Emma. It worked as long as she sensed the emotions of others. Or at least it was suppose too. Frustrated, Adam took one more look at Jesse before walking over to a large screen. Bringing up a map, Adam began explaining the terrain of the area. "There are a few warehouse buildings, one psyche hospital that has been closed for a few weeks, several other medical buildings, and a few restaurants. Check out the area. Shalimar, see if you can get any sign of Emma's presence, she's got to be somewhere within this one mile radius."

Getting ready to leave, Jesse took one more look at Adam before turning around and walking out. Moving to follow the molecular, Shalimar stopped when Adam placed a hand on her arm saying "Keep an eye on him." In disgust, Shalimar twisted out of Adam's grip easily while hissing. Continuing after their friend, Shalimar and Brennan left.

                "Hey!" Brennan said, reaching out and lightly pulling back on Jesse's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" Brennan asked, full of sympathy. Without turning around, Jesse slowed down his pace some. Filled with confusion, the young man just continued to walk in silence. Looking at each other, Shalimar and Brennan silently agreed the best thing they could do for Jesse was just be there, for whenever he is ready to talk.

                Lifting off, the double helix headed toward the coordinates Adam transmitted at full speed. Within fifteen minutes the three friends had crossed hundreds of miles to reach the dilapidated medical district Adam had told them of. Exiting the vehicle, the group looked around. Glancing at his worried companions, Jesse nodded his head to the right.

                "The map shows some warehouses and an empty hospital this way. I think we should start looking down here." Jesse said, pleased to see the others agree. Moving towards the aforementioned buildings, Jesse slowed his pace down until he walked side by side with Brennan. "I care about her deeply, Brennan." Looking at the younger man to his side, Brennan grunted.

                "We'll get her back Jesse, I promise." Nodding, Jesse moved off ahead of them once again leaving Brennan staring intensely at his back. The first building was a hundred feet in front of them, tall and starkly white against the vibrant blue of the sky. Looking at each other, the three wondered what they would find in the building before them, with "Frank N. Barnes Psychiatric Hospital" etched in the crumbling stones. Moving forward, the three closed in on the building as a black streak moved through the doors and circled back until becoming still no less than ten feet away from them.

                Looking at the black clothed man, Brennan's eyes turned to slits even as Shalimar's turned gold. Staring at the man responsible for the disappearance of his good friend, Jesse squared his shoulders and stood up straight ready for a fight. Turning the corners of his lips up into thin smile, Kage looked at the ones who dared to interfere with his mission.

                "Where is Emma?" Jesse asked stiffly, needing assurance that the woman was still all right. Looking at the blonde man, Kage noted the turmoil of the man's thoughts and put it aside to later use at his advantage.

                "She's in room 304." Kage said succinctly, making sure the three would have no trouble locating her. While he still wished to observe her, he knew he could do so at his leisure, regardless of her location. Pleased with the knowledge, Kage began laughing as he ran at full speed away from the members of Mutant X. The coldness behind the laughter gave the three chills. Moving forward quickly, the three ran into the building and up the stairs to the third floor. Looking at the numbers, Jesse was the first one to locate room #304.

                Opening the door slowly, Jesse froze as an ear-piercing scream filled his ears. _Emma!_ Opening the door the rest of the way and rushing in, Jesse gasped the fear stricken brunette on the floor in front of him. Not wanting to frighten her anymore, Jesse forced himself to take slow steps towards her.

"Emma?? Emma, it's me, Jesse." Softly calling out the woman's name, Jesse's blue eyes darkened with concern. Staring at the man before her in disbelief, Emma wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. Hearing Jesse's low voice, Emma almost fainted. _It can't be?!_

"Jesse? Is it really you?" Emma asked, scared to discover the answer was no.

"Yes, Emma. It's me. I'm here. We're all here." Jesse said as he continued moving forward, finally close enough to reach out the woman he'd recently discovered the depth of his feelings for. Latching onto Jesse's extended arms, Emma hugged him tightly. Refusing to let go of him, Shalimar and Brennan were only able to grin at the woman they had been so worried about.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here." Brennan said, happy to see Emma was in one piece. Moving outside, Jesse looked at the shaken woman who was still clinging to him. Not that he minded, at all, but she wasn't herself. _It's like she needs the physical contact to survive._ Even as the thought entered his head, Jesse felt Emma collapse at his side and quickly swooped her up. Carrying her into the double helix, Jesse sat down in his seat and placed her on his lap. Refusing to let Brennan or Shalimar help him, he insisted they fly them all back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible.

Looking over the console in front of him, Adam became confused at the information compiling from Emma's scans. She was perfectly fine, physically healthy in everyway, except one. Her brain activity was almost nil. Glancing over the data again, Adam saw that all of the normal functions of the brain were constantly be done just like they would be with Brennan or Jesse or himself or any other human. But none of the accelerated activity associated with a psionic was showing up. It was as if the woman had no mutant abilities at all. _It's just not possible._ Moving back and forth, Adam studied the data again and again, occasionally checking the equipment to make sure there were no malfunctions. Bumping against Emma's shoulder, Adam froze when he heard the barely audible clink of a tiny object hitting the floor. Bending down, Adam picked up the tracking device he had planted on Emma yesterday.

Running tests on the device and discovering it was in perfect working condition, Adam glanced at Emma's still form. _It can't be._ Running more tests on Emma's unconscious form, Adam looked over the results one at a time. With each new report his face became grimmer and grimmer. Seeing that Emma was in perfect health, minus any signs of her New Mutant abilities, Adam reached a new understanding. He didn't hear the other three members of Mutant X enter the lab, coming to check up on Emma.

"It's as if he stripped her of her powers." Adam whispered, taken aback at the possibility of it. Not moving, Brennan and Shalimar stared at Adam. Jesse looked to Emma, unable to believe it was even possible.

"What did he do to you, Emma?" Jesse whispered hoarsely, finding his voice on the verge of failing him.


	7. Hard to the Core

**Title**: **Lingering Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: All the characters from the show are the property of the producers and owners of Mutant X. However, all the other characters belong to me.

**Synopsis**: Exploration of how each character deals with the burdens they must bear because of their powers as they face a mutant with extreme rage and a frightening agenda.

**Feedback**: Please Read and Review as often as you can. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback. Yes, the first chapter was unusual. It is necessary to understand Kage's (also known as Ryuko) background. Thanks for following along this far. I'm hoping this story will blossom, but we will all see. Thank you for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate the feedback.****

**Chapter 7: Hard to the Core**

                A few hours later, Emma's eyes fluttered open to find Jesse's darkened blue eyes staring at her intensely. With a hesitant smile, Emma slowly opened her mouth to exercise her vocal cords.

                "Hel… Hello." Emma said softly, in an almost childlike way. Only a day or so ago Emma had been convinced that Jesse didn't want her there, and now… unable to sense him at all, no longer able to feel his constant presence, like a warm blanket in the back of her consciousness, she was scared. Hearing the doubt and fear in Emma's voice, Jesse smiled to reassure her.

                "Hey, you're safe now. You're with us." Jesse said, thinking _You're with me._ Frustrated at not being able to say the words aloud, Jesse instead opted to pick up Emma's hand and squeeze it. Comforted by the warm touch, Emma smiled.

                "Thank you. Thank you for coming for me." Emma said, relieved that her friends were there for her. Smiling sadly, Jesse wondered how he'd ever let this happen. _I need to tell her…she needs to know._ Debating whether to go ahead and confess his feelings to Emma or to wait for a better time, Jesse struggled while Emma watched different emotions cross his face in fascination. _It's amazing. Beautiful even, if I'd ever paid attention, I'd have known how expressive Jesse really is._ Time passed by, allowing the two would be lovers to just _be_ together, without the hindrance of powers or the presence of their friends.

                Wiping away the sweat on her brow, Shalimar put down the towel and lifted the water bottle for a drink. Behind the blonde feral, Brennan shortened his strides to ease into a turn so he could look at her. Seeing the crease of her forehead, Brennan figured her thoughts were probably still with their friends, much as his had been before seeing her worried expression.

                "They'll be fine Shal. Emma is back with us, where she belongs." Brennan said, trying not to think about how different the woman he had come to think of as a sister is now. Looking into Brennan's coal colored eyes, Shalimar grimaced.

                "I know, she's safe, and he can't hurt her anymore. But Brennan, her powers? How is Emma going to cope without them? The last time she trusted someone without benefit of her powers he almost crushed her spirit." Greatly concerned, Shalimar placed the water bottle on the counter with a thump. She had hoped their workout would calm her nerves and get her mind off the questions filling it, but it hadn't. And seeing those same feelings mirrored in Brennan's eyes did nothing in the way of helping.

                "She's strong Shal. You know that, she'll be fine. Jesse will help her through it, and so will we." The certainty behind Brennan's voice caught Shalimar's attention.

                "Have you seen him? He's worried to death about her. And the past few days… I thought he was going to kill Adam when he found out about the tracking device." Compelled to reach out, Brennan lifted his arms and brought Shalimar close to him. "Brennan, he needs to deal with his feelings for her. If he doesn't, he's going to drive her away. He's already come close." Shocked, Brennan froze.

                "What are you talking about? Jesse cares so much for her, I don't understand what you're saying." Brennan said with a need to know that surprised Shalimar. Looking deeply into his dark eyes, Shalimar saw the concern there that matched her own. Sighing, Shalimar leaned in slightly.

                "A few days ago… I was talking to Emma. She was pretty upset. It was the day that we were suppose to protect those three Senators. Emma picked up on some emotions from Jesse that… well, she ranted and raved that he was relieved she was only back up. She ranted and raved that he doesn't really want her here." Shalimar said, never believing it herself but concerned that it could lead to something drastic if Jesse didn't come clean. Expelling his breath quickly, Brennan lightened his grip on Shalimar.

                "I see, so there was more going on than I realized." Brennan said, looking down slightly to gaze at the woman in front of him. Nodding her head, Shalimar told him the rest of the story.

                "Yeah, there was. I didn't believe it myself but figured Jesse needed to understand how tied to him Emma is. So I stopped by and told him to talk to her, I told him how she felt." Feeling as if she had betrayed the trust of her closest friends, Shalimar looked down. "And then that fiasco, walking in on them… and Jesse just refusing to explain things." Sensing that the powerful woman needed comfort, Brennan leaned in the rest of the way and hugged her. The bear hug only lasted a few minutes, but in that time the two allowed themselves to feel the soft skin and strong muscles of the other, to breathe in the different scents, to be engulfed in warmth. The exchange left them content.

                "Shal, please don't worry. They'll work it out. We're here to help them if they need it, and they know that. So please," Brennan said while lifting Shalimar's chin with his index finger, "don't worry." Even as the gentle words escaped his lips, Brennan leaned in for a kiss. Always interrupted, the two were shocked as they made contact. Brennan felt the sparks go off and wondered if he was losing control of his powers before realizing the true cause. Their feelings for each other had gradually increased over the past year a half, with them never allowed an opportunity to explore or express them. Now, as their lips touched and their tongues sought each other, the power of their attraction and pent up feelings were coming to the surface. Electrified by the intensity of her feelings for Brennan, Shalimar eagerly continued their passionate embrace.

                Several minutes later, Shalimar and Brennan could be found slowly separating from each other. Looking deeply into Shalimar's soft brown eyes, Brennan began thinking _Jesse's not the only one who needs to come clean._ Sensing his turbulent emotions, Shalimar smiled brightly, showing off her near perfect white teeth.

                "I guess we need to talk too, huh?" Shal said, eliciting a smile from Brennan. Laughing lightly, the two reveled in how light their burdens now seemed.

                "Yes, we do. Shal…" Brennan started, stopping when he realized that Shalimar's eyes were twinkling with humor.

                "Yes??" Shalimar purred, delighted in the deer in headlights look on Brennan's face. Feeling as if he'd been tricked, Brennan narrowed his eyes after a moment's initial embarrassment. Laughing lightly, Shalimar leaned in and kissed Brennan quickly on the lips before heading towards her room to shower and change. Staring after her, Brennan smiled. _Well, some things don't change._ With that thought in his head, Brennan walked off to shower and change too before checking on his friends.

                Laughing at Jesse's funny faces, Emma smiled as he helped her get off the laboratory table. Alive and content in Jesse's company, Emma pushed aside her fears to cherish the time they had alone together. No other man calmed her the way he did, and she was beginning to discover Jesse affected her the same whether she had her powers or not.

                "So, you up for a picnic? We could sneak off and leave the others to Adam's cooking." Jesse said, wearing an innocent expression but unable to hide the twinkle in his eyes. Laughing lightly, Emma reached out and gently pushed Jesse backwards.

                "You're cruel! But a picnic sounds great, especially after…" Emma's lighted face became still and her eyes slowly turned downwards. Noticing the drastic change, Jesse squeezed the hand he was still holding.

                "After??" Jesse prompted, cognizant of the fact that Emma had yet to talk about her experiences with Ryuko. Looking up, Emma saw the gentle strength and support Jesse offered. _Still, it's so different from actually being able to _feel_ it._ Hanging onto Jesse's hand, Emma inhaled deeply before releasing her breath slowly.

                "After being in that ward, with the white walls blending so well you can't even see a door to get out. After that and…" Changing her mind, Emma omitted the details of Kage's visits and insistence on them not interfering with him again. "I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." Emma began rubbing her arms in agitation. Noticing the shift, Jesse smiled lightly to try and bring Emma back to him.

                "It's okay, a picnic is just what the doctor ordered. I tell you what. I'll prepare it while you go take a shower and get ready. What do you say?" Jesse asked, relieved when Emma perked up and agreed. As the brunette left the lab, Jesse walked behind her most of the way before breaking off and heading to the kitchen.

                As Emma neared her room, she slowed down when seeing Shalimar walk out her bedroom door. Smiling, Emma laughed as Shalimar asked what she was smiling so brightly for. Shalimar's teasing look made her laugh even harder.

                "Oh, nothing, " Emma sighed as her laughter died down. "Jesse is fixing a picnic for us, I was just about to take a shower and get ready." Shalimar's eyebrows shot up and her eyes gleamed.

                "Doesn't sound like a man who wants to get rid of you, does it?" Shal asked, forcing Emma to look at her. Nodding her head, Emma agreed that it didn't.

                "I still don't understand though. He genuinely didn't want me there. I know he didn't." Emma insisted as Shalimar began protesting. "I _felt_ it, Shal." Looking at the earnest brunette in front of her, the sexy feral walked up and hugged Emma slowly.

                "Then, ask him why." Shalimar whispered to a stunned Emma before drawing back and continuing down the hall. Looking after her friend, Emma reluctantly returned her attention to the door in front of her and the shower that awaited her. Feeling the need to be cleansed after everything Kage had put her through, _and taken away from me_, Emma thought, she desperately needed a shower. After twenty minutes of steaming hot water pounding against her back and face, Emma regrouped and scrubbed clean before getting out of the shower to get dressed.

                Jesse devoted several minutes to finger food suitable for an outdoor excursion. As the small sandwiches, deviled eggs, and vegetables piled up, Jesse moved on to make sweet tea. Finishing the main meal, he then moved on to dessert. Debating whether Emma was a strawberry and whip cream or a banana pudding type, Jesse was startled to hear _Strawberry and whip cream, definitely._ enter his mind seconds before a cold, humorless laugh. Looking around, Jesse saw no one, and after pausing for a few minutes, he didn't hear anyone either. Forcing himself to focus on the picnic at hand, Jesse picked a dessert and started packing everything. Looking up a few minutes later, Jesse smiled at seeing a much happier Emma enter the kitchen.

                "So how about that picnic?" Emma teased. Adding the finishing touches, Jesse grabbed the basket and walked over, offering his arm to Emma.

                "After you, mademoiselle." Jesse said, feigning a debonair accent. Excited, Emma took Jesse's arm and they left the kitchen for the car. Smiling, Shalimar watched her friends leave, noticing the genuine smiles on both of their faces. Feeling Brennan walk up behind her, Shalimar let him slide his arms around her waist.

                "Maybe he's not so hard after all." As the feline feral whispered the words, Brennan gazed after his friends in wonder.

                "It's not that he's hard or tough or strong, it's just the opposite. When he's with her, even when he thinks of her, he goes soft. That feeling, that melting sensation that lets you know you're helpless, it's frightening." Brennan said, forcing Shalimar to turn and look at him. Piercing the veil of his dark brown eyes, Shalimar saw the truth of Brennan's statement in the depths of his soul. Turning around the rest of the way, Shalimar stood in his arms.

                "Just as he goes soft, so does she. That's their bond, keeping them together and forever apart of each other. That's… that is what loving someone is about, Brennan. Facing that fear together, and becoming stronger because of it." Gazing at each other, Brennan and Shalimar knew they could no longer hide their feelings for each other behind concerns for their friends. They knew even as they spoke, that they were addressing their own situation even as they pondered that of Jesse and Emma's. Leaning into each other, Brennan and Shalimar forever changed their status from friends and teammates, leaving that world of denied longing for one without the duplicity. That day, even as Jesse and Emma laughed together and strengthened their bond, Brennan and Shalimar became lovers as well as best friends.


	8. Listen

**Title**: **Lingering Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: All the characters from the show are the property of the producers and owners of Mutant X. However, all the other characters belong to me.

**Synopsis**: Exploration of how each character deals with the burdens they must bear because of their powers as they face a mutant with extreme rage and a frightening agenda.

**Feedback**: Please Read and Review as often as you can. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback. Yes, the first chapter was unusual. It is necessary to understand Kage's (also known as Ryuko) background. Thanks for following along this far. I'm hoping this story will blossom, but we will all see. Thank you for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 8: Listen

                Taking another large bite of his deviled egg, Jesse looked up as Emma started laughing. The bright eyes and nonstop giggles made Jesse suspicious. Narrowing his eyes, Jesse looked at her suspiciously.

                "Hey, what's so funny?" Jesse asked in a mock serious voice, making Emma laugh even harder. Unable to stop the fit of giggles, Emma just pointed at Jesse's mouth. Reaching up, Jesse discovered the dripping egg goo that had not quite made it into his mouth. Embarrassed, Jesse quickly finished the remains of the deviled egg.

                "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Jesse said, reaching out and tickling Emma. Too weak with laughter to defend herself from Jesse's assaults, Emma screamed and rolled onto the ground with more fits of laughter. A few light screams later, Emma and Jesse found themselves intertwined on the ground. Noticing the delicate pale skin beneath Emma's jaw line, Jesse wondered what it would feel like to nuzzle that sensitive area with his lips. Noticing Jesse's change of focus, Emma turned slightly and saw his brilliant blue eyes darken slightly.

                "Jesse?" Emma asked, uncertainly. Looking up quickly, Jesse turned a bright red. Caught red handed, Jesse slowly separated from the brunette and moved backwards slightly. "Jesse? What's wrong?" Emma asked again, scared at the change in Jesse's behavior. Feeling his face get brighter, Jesse turned his back to try and avoid Emma's searching gaze. Watching, Emma's breath caught. _Why won't he speak to me? What's wrong? Why won't he talk to me?? _Getting scared and frustrated and not comfortable with either emotion, Emma started getting restless. _Oh! Emma! Just ask him. Just ask him._

                "Jesse? Please, what's going on? I know something's going on, something has been for a while now. What is it? Please Jesse, I have to ask. I need to know. Do you not want me here?" Emma asked, fear tingeing her beautiful voice.

Shocked, Jesse's head snapped up. _She really thinks that?!_ Turning around completely and seeing the earnestness behind Emma's question reflected in the light pool of her eyes, Jesse exhaled shakily. Moving forward, Jesse gently lifted Emma's hands before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Lifting the corners of his lips slowly until a beautiful smile lit up his face, Jesse felt comfortable at last with the decision to tell Emma how felt. Seeing the brilliant smile and the light in Jesse's eyes, Emma once again allowed herself to breathe.

"Emma, I'm sorry that's what you think, I'm sorry I haven't told you before now. I… I was worried you would think all I felt for you was lust after that mission in Kovakistan. So I pushed my feelings down, trying to hide them from you. It was so tough, knowing that you could sense my emotions almost all the time and not wanting you to know how I felt because of fear. I didn't want to frighten you, or for you to become uncomfortable around." Jesse said, watching carefully as he spoke each word and it's meaning sank in. Breathing easier again, Emma waited for Jesse to finish, not sure what he was really trying to say. "I don't want you to leave Emma, I want you here with me. I just don't want you in danger." Emma's lips parted slightly, in shock. _He wants me here with him._ Unable to contain her relief and joy, Emma reach out and hugged Jesse.

"I was so sure, so sure you didn't want me. I thought you'd lost faith in me after that afternoon when Kage kissed my hand." Emma said, feeling Jesse tense as she spoke the last few words. Pulling out of his grasp, Emma looked deeply into Jesse's eyes and finally recognized the emotion she'd felt but couldn't name that day; it was jealousy.

"No, I hadn't lost faith in you. I was just concerned; I didn't want you to run into him again. I was worried." Jesse said. Emma let her understanding of his true feelings remain unsaid. Instead, she leaned into him and smiled as his arms came around to embrace her. Content, they remained in each other's arms for several minutes. _I can't believe it. He cares about me. He truly cares._ Thinking through every expression and action, Emma realized that had she not depended so much on her telempathic abilities, she might have realized sooner. _No wonder Shalimar didn't believe me._ Smiling to herself, Emma felt at peace for the first time in the longest time.

_No, Emma, don't trust him. How can you trust someone you can't sense? Remember the last time._ As the thoughts entered her head, Emma fought to keep them out. Becoming agitated, Emma began mentally screaming _"No! He is telling the truth. It's Jesse."_ Her mind still weak from Kage's assaults the previous day, Emma was unable to fight the thoughts of mistrust and deceit that entered her mind. Pulling out of Jesse's embrace, Emma turned to the side and rolled her knees up until she was pressing herself into her knees. Wrapping her arms around her legs, Emma began rocking back and forth saying "No no no no no" over and over again.

"Emma?" Jesse asked, completely taken back and the sudden change in her behavior. Sitting down next to Emma, Jesse wrapped his strong arms around her again and felt her melt into him. Concerned that she was shaking and visibly upset, Jesse continued to call out her name. Asking what was the matter and getting nowhere, Jesse remained strong and secure for her to lean into. Several minutes went by before the thoughts stopped entering Emma's head. Jesse knew something had changed when Emma stopped chanting. Looking down at her, he noticed her eyes had opened and were focused on a small scar on her hand. "Emma?"

Hearing Jesse's voice, Emma looked up before quickly looking back down. "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't trust someone I can't feel." Refusing to budge, Jesse pinned Emma in his.

"You can feel me Emma, see" Jesse said while reaching out and touching her skin with his own. "you can feel me. I'm the same man now that I was when you had your abilities, and I'll be the same one tomorrow when you get them back. Listen to your heart Emma, I am." Jesse's soft words wrapped a warm blanket around Emma. Looking up, Emma nodded and smiled slightly. Sitting together, Jesse continued to hold Emma until well past dusk.

_Dammit! They have a stronger bond than I realized._ Kage thought, cursing the fortunes of others. Staring intensely at the brunette, Kage envied the blonde man's closeness to her. Getting her to trust him without the benefit of her abilities was nothing short of amazing. _That's something even she didn't think could ever happen._ Looking from the woman they called Emma to the man holding her, Kage wondered what made him so special. Even as minutes turned to hours, Kage continued to stare in wonder. Deciding that Emma had dealt fairly well with the reality he'd constructed for her, he decided it was once again time to change it. He thought surely the group agree to leave him alone after realizing how much more powerful he was than them. Still, they did appear determined. Forming a plan to assure their compliance and his victory, Kage smiled slowly.

Getting up, Jesse and Emma gathered the remains of their picnic together and started towards the car. Hand in hand, although Emma was still hesitant, the two reached the car and smiled at each other. The drive back to Sanctuary was filled with a contented silence, with Emma leaning against Jesse as he drove. 

_  
_

"There is a moment everyday that satan cannot find." –William Blake


End file.
